Wizard's Rising
by Wicca Seeker
Summary: It all started when the Foster's Effect revealed a novice wizard who never even knew about his magical powers, but magic never works the way you think it will and now his powers take him on an adventure of a lifetime...including revealing a dark secret.


Worst Witch.

Wizard Rising (Part 1)

Summary: It all started when the Foster's Effect revealed a novice wizard who never realized his own powers but magic doesn't work out the way one plans when these newfound powers uncover a dark secret and a new life the wizard never believed possible.

Notes: Takes place in season 4. Mildred is still studying at Cackles and is now a junior witch and has gotten A LOT better with her magic. Maud has become less shy and Enid has settled down a bit but the girls still have their adventures. Ethel returns but has cooled off but still taunts Millie and her friends. Adam is the son of a witch and a wizard though his powers were nonexistant those powers appeared later in life, he is by ancestry full-wizard and he is VERY powerful. . Adam will attend Camelot College as well as recieve personal training from Chief Wizard Hellebore.

Wizard's Awakening Part 1.

**Cackles Academy For Witches. Headmistress's Office.**

_Hidden deep within the English countryside completely surrounded by trees and a dense forest lay the prestigious school of Cackles Academy For Witches, one of the most prominent schools for young witches who would come from all over Britian and England to study the witchly ways and learn how to use and also to cultivate their own magical powers under the expert and experienced instruction of the school's esteemed staff yet currently the school was empy for the Autumn Holiday yet while no student was here at the school the staff had remained behind in hopes of solving a mystery which had so recently arisen. Among the rules of magic there was one part of being magical that all witches and including wizards had to keep in mind and this was the Foster's Effect which stated that the more magic is used the more backlash that is most likely to happen resulting in wild and rampant and unexplained disasters and or occurences beyond many's control which had caused the reason for the term to end early and presenting the students with an early vacation. Currently the entire staff of Cackles along with their allies and friends from the esteemed wizard school Camelot College for Upcoming Wizards, Chief Wizard Hellebore and his own esteemed staff had joined forces in hopes of by working together this magical mystery could be solved. Days had passed but those present still continued to search for the cause of the problem while the Foster's Effect began to take hold and throw many things out of wack and balance and not just magical things but also had began to take hold among the humans. At the helm of a steaming black cauldron stood a tall and formidable looking witch with a cold facial expression adorned in traditional witch's attire._

_"I don't understand it, we've been at this for days but the source of this incredible magical display cannot be found. It's as if some witch or wizard with abnormally strong and tenable powers is hiding from us but is still causing these magical disasters."then one of the staff of Cackles, practically the only non-witch among them known as the Gym Mistress Imogen Drill spoke._

_"I was wondering Ms. Cackle."this got everyone's attention."is it possible that whoever is doing this may not know that their magic is going bonkers?"the headmistress of Cackles looked at her._

_"How do you mean?"she asked puzzled._

_"Remember when Mildred, Maud, and Enid gave me that potion that granted me witchly powers and I went on a power-frenzy?"they all nodded."well is it possible that whoever is doing this may not know that their magic is causing this?"the staff from both schools began to look at her._

_"As if someone else has given a common mortal the powers of magic highly unlikely."the cold-hearted witch known as Miss. Hardbroom sneered."not many know the results of that potion nor are many witches or wizards capable of making it without the recipe and only the Black Cat Witches have it."Ms. Drill looked at her._

_"But isn't it true that some witches and wizards are late-developers?"Ms. Cackle seemed to consider this when out of nowhere a wizard who was hovering over a crystal ball shouted._

_"By the stars I think I'm getting something."immediately everyone moved to see what was going on. Peering into the crystal ball they could see a young man with a shaved and bald head yet there was a subtle humming of power within him, not too powerful yet again not really weak."I can't see him using magic but it seems that the source of the Foster's Effect had indeed zeroed in on this young man."the wizard said. Ms. Cackle looked in on him and could see him waking up._

_"Bothersome bats Roran this is too small for anyone to see but one person."Hellebore said speaking again this time using magic."__**Objectus impregnatus singularium enlargitus.**__"a bolt of green energy shot from his hands causing the crystal ball to grow in size until it was the size of a globe of the world but looking closer at the younger wizard who was currently stirring from his slumber._

_"Is this the one who's causing all this trouble, he looks far too mature for him to be doing this?"Miss. Hardbroom said as Ms. Cackle spoke._

_"Be that as it may he is the first one whom we've been able to locate that could be a possible source for the Foster-Effect going haywire, I recomend that we send someone to spy on him and if our suspicions are proven then we bring him here to interogate him."everyone else agreed."who volunteers?"it was Miss. Hardbroom who spoke up._

_"I will go, this troublesome young wizard will not give me any trouble."she said."I will watch for any signs of magic and will transport him here if he does show signs of having the powers."everyone else agreed then Cackle spoke again._

_"And while you are there Constance you know to stay out of sight and just by any chance he is the one with the powers see if you can find out anything on him to see just who he is and what we are dealing with."Miss. Hardbroom agreed._

_"Yes headmistress any ideas on what I should be looking for?"Hellebore spoke up next._

_"Anything concerning his family like birth certificates or family trees or anything of any use to us so we can figure out just who he is and what he is."Miss. Hardbroom nodded and then with a snap of her fingers she teleported out._

**Log Cabin Home. Living Room/Kitchen.**

_Appearing in what appeared to be the office of the house Constance Hardbroom looked around trying to get a feel for what type of life the young wizard might have, suddenly she heard footsteps and with a snap of her fingers she turned herself invisible and crouched down waiting for what was to be something she might have never seen before in all her years as a witch. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something emerging from the hallway and quickly performed an Invisibility Spell just as the young man from the crystal ball appeared emerging from the hallways and headed towards the kitchen, she was careful not to make a sound as not to alert the young wizard to her presence yet from what she could tell he didn't seem to know anything about his magical powers which was quite surprising but never did she think that she would've been prepared to see what she was about to see. Suddenly a flash of light caught her eye, it was bluish-purple in color and it seemed to hit the table as three foam plates of dog food had magically appeared, __**that proves he has the powers but how to get him back to Cackles without him seeing me,**__she thought to herself as she began to plan as she saw the young man stretch with sleepiness._

_"Now to get him back to Cackles so we can find out just what he thinks he is doing."she watched him disappear downstairs and began to search for anything she could find that would leave them ahead of the mystery. She snapped her fingers watching as papers and files and folders began to levitate around her until something caught her eye, it was a manilla folder with the words_**Foster Child Care Records For Adam Fallon**_ typed in bold black letters,__** this could prove helpful now to get him back to the school,**__ reappearing from her Invisibility Spell she focused on the young wizard and after casting a See Me Not Spell she teleported to where he was and she noticed he was watching television with his head laying on the mattress of his bed fighting not to sleep which this was a fight that he had lost. Closing her eyes she chanted."__**Hocus Pocus Luminus Focus Tempus Tempore Nunc Transportus.**__"in a flash of light the young wizard followed by Constance had disappeared._

Wizard's Awakening Part 2.

Constance and Adam had both appeared in the headmistress's office when everyone noticed him begin to stir yet Constance had given everyone else a brief glimpse of what the folder contained and this alone had shocked everyone.

"Then we must take great caution in handling this situation especially if he doesn't seem to know anything about it but just in case we will explain everything about himself first then if he still doesn't know about these so called files we will reveal them to him as above anything else he has a right to know about them."everyone agreed as a young novice wizard began to stir from his sleep and everyone stood at attention preparing for action knowing this would probably be the most difficult thing any witch or wizard would've had to do. Everyone present knew that the young wizard would probably not take the news well especially if he didn't believe in magic or witches and wizards so everyone had promised to remain calm and prepared for the outcome of the next few minutes of conversation. Adam began to stir more and he stretched again slowly begining to wake up from his sleep and found that he was not in his room anymore but a completely different place. Ms. Cackle and Chief Wizard Hellebore began to step forwards awaiting the time to speak wanting to let the young wizard get a good feel and be completely alert and awake for the conversations ahead. Glancing around he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes glancing at where he was then yelped in surprise and fear.

"Where am I and what am I doing here?"he cried in fear. The entire staff looked at him and back up giving the young wizard room and the heads of the schools time to help calm him down. Ms. Cackle was the first to attempt it.

"Please calm down and I assure you everything will be explained."Adam looked at her adorned in her witch's clothes complete with the broom and black pointed hat."I can tell you are wondering why I am wearing this and what is happening am I correct?"Adam nodded.

"Well yes and please don't take this the wrong way but maam it's not even Halloween yet so why are you dressed up like a witch?"Ms. Cackle nodded and began to explain.

"Because young one I am a witch in fact as of now you are standing in an entire school for witches."Adam couldn't believe it hell he didn't believe it.

"You mean Wiccans right?"this time the entire staff but one looked strangely at him then Ms. Drill spoke up.

"No not Wicca, mortals call that magic when it is stuff and nonsense. This is a school for real live magical witches."Adam laughed.

"And you are what a common mortal?"Ms. Drill didn't even take offense and she nodded yes."okay I must be dreaming."Ms. Cackle smiled then looked to everyone else and then back to Adam.

"I am a witch and I will prove it, you see that lamp on the table?"Adam nodded then she began to chant."_Altbar Azbar Sansiba Altisima."_Adam watched in complete horror as the lamp began to levitate, he yelped in fear and shock and backed up when Chief Wizard Hellebore began to speak.

"I am Chief Wizard Eggbert Hellebore, headmaster of Camelot College For Upcoming Wizards and I too am a wizard obviously."he began to display his own powers as he took his staff and the crystal on the tip began to glow hot pink and then the entire room was transformed into what appeared to be a wizard's lair complete with steaming cauldron and magical potion ingredients and just by this display of power Adam was as of now convinced.

"Okay please don't turn me into a frog."he begged terrified for his life and everyone began to laugh and this caused his fear level to shoot off like a rocket as he raced out of the room and into the hallways. Miss. Drill looked over at them.

"That could've gone better."she said."oh dear we better find him before Hardbroom does or he'll be terrified to death, first time a wizard ever died of sheer terror."and everyone nodded as they all left in search for the young wizard.

Racing throughout the halls of Cackles Academy Adam was trying to process everything that he'd just seen, somehow he'd been teleported to a school for witches and had been shown their powers and now they were trying to get him,_ this is just like Harry Potter, next thing you know they'll tell me I'm a wizard myself and I have magical powers,_ finally he had found a room worth hiding in and he slipped in and closed the door and began to try to pile things against it,_ what am I doing they're witches and wizards and I'm barracading the door they'll just blast it to dust before I'm next,_ out of nowhere he heard a voice.

"What may I ask are you doing in here?"he practically leaped out of his skin when he found another witch, more cold looking and terrifying appear from nowhere.

"NOT AGAIN PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"he yelled in terror as he raced out of the room faster than even those on television and cartoons. Constance looked at the young wizard.

"HALT."Ms. Hardbroom ordered Adam continued to race through the halls finally finding a broomstick,_ great a broom...hey school for witches why not,_ he grabbed the broom and found it immediately responding to his touch and began to hover.

"GET ME THE BLAZES OUT OF HERE!"he leaped onto the broom which flew into the air,_ sweet mother of pearl I'm flying on a broomstick I must be a wizard,_ but he found that he didn't know how to control the broom as it sped out of the window shattering the glass to pieces. Hearing the noise had brought everyone racing to where he was and found the broom acting strangely. Hellebore spoke first.

"Good gracious Ms. Cackle, a wizard flying on a witch's broom now I've seen everything."Ms. Hardbroom teleported next to them outside watching the display of flying displayed by a wizard for the first time on a broomstick.

"This is getting out of hand."Miss. Hardbroom said then called to the young wizard."WILL YOU PLEASE BRING THAT BROOMSTICK DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"Miss. Bat looked at the sterner witch.

"Did it ever occur to you Miss Crosser than ever that he may not know what to do to get the broom to land."Miss. Hardbroom pointed at the broom and a bolt of lightning struck it causing it to descend to the ground faster than normal.

"Good grief Constance that was totally uncalled for."Ms. Cackle said as she began to chant."_Softus Fallus Safetus Landicus."_she chanted as swirls of golden magic shot from her finger tips and enveloped the young wizard as he reappeared on the ground now completely terrified. Miss. Drill being the only non-witch among them went towards Adam and tried to calm him down.

"It's okay you're completely safe here with us. Just come back to the office and we'll explain everything okay."Adam nodded as Imogen Drill headed back towards the office with everyone else in tow except Ms. Cackle and Miss. Hardbroom.

"Using magic on that broom to bring him down was totally uncalled for, for goodness sakes this is turning into a complete disaster and you're not helping any Constance so do please try to be a bit more nicer and keep in mind he hasn't a clue as to what is going on here can you please manage that without turning him into a frog."Constance nodded.

"I'll try but we cannot have a wizard running all over creation now can we."she said as of matter of factly and without another word the two witches walked back inside.

Back in Ms. Cackles' office Constance had conjured up a chair for Adam to sit down and now he was ready to listen as the rest of them sat down then Ms. Cackle began to speak.

"I am sorry we frightened you Adam but please rest assured we will not harm you, we are not bad witches but we also wanted to prove to you that we are witches and I hope you'll listen for a moment and we will do our best to provide you with answers to your questions."Adam nodded."you see recently we've been having problems in the magical world known as the Doctor Foster Effect, a magical condition when a lot of magic is being done and that creates some kind of magical backlash in which when magical forces collide and chaos and mayhem are produced by the unison and collision of those forces. We've been searching for the source of this magical collision and we found you. Without a doubt we believe you are a wizard and are in possession of magical powers yourselves."Adam just listened then Chief Wizard Hellebore began to speak.

"Now the strange thing is that magical powers cannot be easily acquired, most witches and wizards come from prominent magical families which nurture and cultivate those powers that they have from birth but on some occasions there are those with the potential to develop magical powers though we don't know which one you are it is definate that you are in possession of these powers."Adam nodded trying to absorb all of this but found it extremely difficult to believe that he was a wizard with magical powers,_ man I feel like I'm in Harry Potter, now all I need is a magic wand and I'm all set to go,_ he thought to himself smiling at the prospect as Ms. Cackle continued to explain.

""Now the thing is that we can neutralize the foster's effect because you didn't know how you were doing it but it does seem that your powers are causing these backlashes and even among the mortal world."Adam looked at himself.

"You mean because of the weird weather conditions, the extreme heat then the extreme storms then heat, then it'll be cool one day then hotter than a volcano the next?"everyone nodded."but I don't mean to do these things."Miss. Bat placed her hand on Adam's shoulder.

"We understand that Adam, your powers just appeared and you haven't noticed them yet until today but my guess is that you've been doing magic without knowing about it my guess is you've acquired wishery in which when powers are developed or acquired the wishes of whoever possesses them are granted, it is really the first stage of magical development but there is no doubt that you are indeed a wizard and as such you must be trained as a wizard."Adam couldn't believe what he was hearing, he might've been a wizard from birth and now was endowed with witchly powers of magic and had to be trained in those powers,_ this dream is getting better and better,_ then he spoke.

"Um I can't leave, what am I going to tell my family."at this moment the entire staff of witches and wizards began to shift and looked more worried than ever, so it was true he didn't know and now they all knew it. Taking a deep breath Ms. Cackle handed him a manilla folder and she spoke.

"When trying to delve deeper into this mystery Miss. Hardbroom was given the task of finding any information on you and she found this."she said handing the folder to him and letting him read it and everyone noticed the more he read the more angrier he became and the more hateful and infuriated he became as well and the looks were showing them that he was not in a very good mood right now.

"They lied to me for my entire life, they never told me any of this. I mean who am I?"he said then looked up at the other witches and wizards."can you use your magic to find my birth parents?"Ms. Cackle looked at Wizard Hellebore then began to speak.

"Unfortunately we wouldn't know where to begin to even look for them, I know this is not easy for you to hear but it is the truth perhaps sometime in the future you may be able to look for them but we cannot do anything as of now."those words pierced his heart like ice.

"Well I guess that puts an end to that quest."he said and everyone knew how dissapointed he was but then Miss. Bat begin to speak.

"But young one thing about this, you have discovered your magical powers and now you going to be trained to use them to join the ranks of the witches and wizards in the long standing family of witches and wizards, won't that be fun."she said,_ I think this witch has lost her ever loving mind, her name fits her well, she's battier than Count Dracula, wait I shouldn't say anything bad she's just trying to help,_ he looked at her.

"One other problem, just how am I able to escape my past, I can't go back there and tell them that I'm a wizard who's going to a wizard school to learn how to use my newfound magical powers."Ms. Cackle was the first one to speak up already having thought of a solution.

"That's simple, we have two options?"Ms. Cackle said and everyone turned to her."we can either perform an erasing spell on the mortals who raised you causing them and everyone you knew to forget you or we can make them and the entire world you know think that you left at an earlier age that way they'll still remember you but from whatever age you pick from that forwards no one else will."Adam looked at them.

"I think the erasing spell would be perfect. If I am going to start a new life as a wizard then it would do best for me not to have any ties to my old life."everyone looked at him as he was accepting this much more easily than they might've originally thought then it was Miss. Hardbroom who spoke up have one problem?"they all looked at her.

"What now?"Adam asked wondering then Constance looked sad.

"Cackles Academy is an all girls school for witches and you're a wizard."Hellebore looked at Constance then to Adam.

"No that is not a problem at all."he moved towards Adam and smiled a kind smile."Adam as of now the schools are on Fall Break and I myself would like to offer you a place at our school for wizards, Camelot College where you will be able to learn with other wizards obviously a bit younger than you but still able to learn with other wizards."Adam looked at him

"Thank you sir, I will study hard."they all looked at him then he added."when does school start."Ms. Cackle looked at him.

"As of now all schools are on Fall Holiday but I see no reason why all of us here cannot start your training properly during the holiday but I guarantee you it will not be as intense as regular schooling is, we will teach what we can under no formal guidelines."Adam was delighted to hear this."but for now Miss. Hardbroom, I want you to start to work on the Erasing Potion so we can get our young wizard started off on the right track in his education in magic."Miss. Hardbroom nodded as she teleported away.

"One of these days I've got to learn how to do that."everyone laughed as Hellebore spoke.

"Well one day you will but first you will learn the simple things and once you master the small things you will be able to advance to the bigger things in magic and the more advanced things."Hellebore explained.

"Cool."he said as his stomach began to growl.

"Good grief haven't you eaten yet?"Ms. Cackle asked and Adam nodded no."what king of hosts are we being to you."with a snap of her fingers the her office was transformed into a dining room place with everything one could or would want for breakfast: bacon and eggs, waffles and ham, toast and biscuits, even tea and crumpets.

"Boy I'm getting more and more used to this magic stuff I think I might like being a wizard."everyone laughed as they began to eat and Ms. Cackle added.

"You will find that magic is not like anything you've ever encountered but I also would like to offer you to ask questions and we will do our best to provide you with the answers if we are able to."Adam begin to think and then added.

"First of all how long do we witches and wizards live, are we human enough that we will live and die like they do or is it because of our magical powers that our lives are extended?"Ms. Cackle was the first one to answer.

"We live longer than mortals in fact I was born during the sixth century around King Arthur's time and it was Merlin himself who founded Camelot College For Upcoming Wizards."Adam nodded.

"Do we use wands or anything?"this got them to laughing and it was Miss Drill who spoke.

"No Adam, wands are nothing more for those books and television shows and movies, no witches and wizards do not use wands but they can do magic with simple gestures of the hands and arms and of course both do cast spells and make potions."then it was Hellebore who spoke next.

"We wizards are much more traditional when it comes to magic and most of us use staffs to perform magic much like the wizards of old."Adam listened intently."however we often will do magic without a staff, while we use them sometimes they are mostly for looks and only for the most experienced wizards."Adam nodded and then smiled.

"Good, it's one thing to find out you're a wizard then again it's a whole other cauldron to parade around like Harry Potter."this got them to laughing then Ms. Cackle spoke.

"Also you should know this, while both witches and wizards practice the same kind of magic they prefer to do things we witches do not and vice-versa."this got Adam's attention.

"I don't understand."then Hellebore spoke up.

"Well you see witches are capable of flying while we wizards cannot fly too well we prefer to teleport in a much flashier state some prefer as a storm cloud or a mini cyclone, a flash of light, a shower of sparks of whatever but Ms. Cackle is right we do practice the same kind of magic but while witches are more modern we wizards prefer to keep things traditional."Adam nodded as Miss. Hardbroom teleported in next to them causing Adam to leap into the air and jump near out of his skin.

"I wish she'd quit doing that until I got used to my powers, honestly I might not make it to wizard training cause she'll kill me by scaring me to death."everyone laughed even Miss Hardbroom.

"I will try to not to scare you but I did come to inform you that the potion is ready."everyone nodded as Adam took a deep breath."Ms. Cackle, Chief Wizard Hellebore, should we give him a full fledged Envestiture or wait until the schools return and let him perform the cereomony in front of everyone?"Adam looked confused then Chief Wizard Hellebore spoke.

"I believe we should let all recognize him so we should wait until the schools return besides I do want to give him a few magical lessons before we go planning Envestitures."Adam was more confused and he whispered to Miss. Drill.

"What are they talking about?"Imogen laughed.

"I guess we should explain that."she said causing everyone to look at him."well you see Envestitures are ways of bringing novice wizards and witches into the fold allowing them to stake their claim among the other witches and wizards of the world, normally performed in front of the person's school where they are granted tokens of their memebership in the world of magic."everyone else looked at him.

"Here we are talking about planning Envestitures and leaving our novice in the dark about them."Ms. Cackle said."thank you for explaining Miss. Drill.

"No problem Ms. Cackle."then Ms. Cackle looked at him.

"Come on dear child let us get to work."she said leading him into the courtyard where Miss. Hardbroom had already brought a gigantic cauldron into the courtyard.


End file.
